Nature's Law
by Crescent Blossom
Summary: What if there were seven heroes instead of six? What if the seventh hero was none other than Sakura Haruno, who was born in Gran Pulse? Lightning thought leading five was hard, but add another and life is chaotic. Wait, why doesn't Fang like Sakura again?


Hey everyone! Neh, I've got a new crossover story. *shakes head sheepishly* I really should finish my other two first, but this little plot bunny as been bouncing around in my head for days. Honestly, I love the Final Fantasy series and I seriously fell in love with the newest installment, Fang and Lightning rock! There were a few character that irked my nerves coughVanillecough and others that were freaking downright clingy coughHopecough, but overall the game was amazing. So, I'm combining my love for the Final Fantasy universe and my love for Sakura Haruno and making a lovely crossover fic. Please, read and review!

**_"Nature's Law"_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any Final Fantasy characters or games nor do I own Naruto, they belong to their respective owners!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: The Wild Woman_****  
Recommend: Pet by A Perfect Circle**

The people of Cocoon are made to believe that Gran Pulse is a living hell for humans. Hope oftened muttered curses and retold horror stories he had been told as a child about Gran Pulse. The savage world derives its name from that of the god Pulse. Its vast wilderness is populated by creatures ranging from the monstrous to the deadly, and its fal'Cie seem to have taken a decidedly less friendly approach toward human dealings than those of Cocoon, cultivating the land for settlement, but demonstrating little concern beyond that.

"Hope", Lightning's sharp tone stopped the young boy in midsentence once she had grown weary of his endless tirade against the hell that was called 'Gran Pulse'. The solider didn't like Pulse anymore than he did, but she didn't verbalize her thoughts every _second_.

"I'm sorry, Light. But, you have to admit that this place is dangerous", the fourteen year old spoke in a exasperated voice and Lightning resisted the urge to roll her eyes, while Snow simply ruffled Hope's hair and commented on how he would protect everyone.

"Oh, for the love of Pulse", Lightning heard Fang mutter under her breath and Vanille giggled in her sugary sweet tone that Lightning somehow managed to endure over the time period the six had begun to travel together. The only person she didn't have a problem with was Sazh, who only wanted to find his son.

Lghtning pushed through the thick vegetation that Gran Pulse seemed to made from and she inwardly groaned when she lead the group into the nest of a pack of Feral Behemoths, who looked more than ready for a fight. Sazh swore loudly before he along with everyone else pulled out their respective weapons.

"Ah, Sunshine. You really did it this time", Fang commented in a amused tone and Lightning glared at her before she swung her gunblade out in front of her with a deadly glint in her eye. The solider didn't utter any words as she rushed forward with her gunblade raised and the others quickly followed her lead.

_***Line Break***_

The sound of a roaring Behemoth could be heard several miles away, seeming to echo through the mass area of Yaschas Massif. In a nearby cave a woman stirred slightly in her sleep, a scowl marring her pretty face as she tried to block out the sounds of the enraged Behemoth that some poor creature had the idiocy to piss off. The sound of the Behemoth roaring was followed by an explosion and the woman's eyes snapped open in anger.

Feral, bright green eyes scanned over the cave for any signs of disturbance before the woman slowly rose to her feet. The woman was clothed in a light tan modified body suit with a half skirt made from the fur of a animal she had killed. The bodice of the body suit is black and clasps around the back and neck. It is open on the sides, back and font. She wore the fang of a Megistotherian that she had slain around her neck as a necklace.

She had three holes in each of her ears and tribals armbands and bracelets decorated her arms. She didn't wear any shoes and a single beaded bracelet was wrapped around her left ankle. The mark of a I'Ciel stood out promptly against her pale skin and the woman's bright pink hair brushed her elbows as she checked her skirt to see if her two daggers were still hidden on her person.

The woman's head snapped towards the entrance of the cave when she heard the Behemoth roar once again and she raised one of her sleek pink eyebrows, whatever was attacking the creature was sure lasting a fairly long time. The wild woman exited the cave and squinted her eyes as the bright sun momentarily blinded her, but her eyes quickly adjusted and she looked at all the inhabitants of Yaschas Massif.

The ground began to tremor and shake lightly, which the woman ignored as she watched a herd of Adamanchelid walk by. The woman absentmindedly rubbed a scar on her upper thigh where she had gotten from a angry Adamanchelid, who had caught her off guard. Gran Pulse was a dangerous place for those who didn't respect the laws of nature. Another explosion went off in the distance and the woman headed in that direction with ill intent for whatever creature had disrupted her sleep.

_***Line Break***_

Lightning casted a thunder spell on yet another Behemoth and she leapt out of the way as another Behemoth tried to slam its ax down on her head; fatigue was starting to set it. Fang had switched from Sentinel to Commando to help Lightning wear down the enemies but she too was starting to get tired. Vanille casted yet another Protect spell over Lightning and Fang, while Snow continued to provoke the Behemoths.

"For the love of Pulse!" snapped Fang as she stabbed her lance through the heart of one Behemoth, only to barely dodged being torn apart by another. Sazh shot round after round at the Behemoths and Hope casted a cure on himself to heal the deep gash on his arm. Lightning skidded back and her I'Ciel brand glowed red as she switched from Ravager back to Commando.

A Behemoth knocked Lightning against a tree and the solider didn't have time to respond, before the same Behemoth had rammed into her effectinf breaking two of her ribs. The solider bit her tongue to keep from screaming in pain and struggled to removed herself from between the Behemoth and the tree. Sazh shot a Firaga at the Behemoth and it roared in pain, before it stumbled away from Lightning and focused its attention on the older man.

"Light!" shouted Hope with concern evident in his voice and he casted a Curasa on the fallen solider, who slowly raised herself to her feet despite her pain. No one in the group had enough energy to summon their Eidolon into battle for aid.

Lightning brought up her gunblade to block the heavy assault one of the Behemoths put her under, when it swung its heavy ax at her. That turned out to be a mistake on Lightning's part, because she could feel her legs begin to buckle under the sheer raw strength of the monstrous creature. The solider gritted her teeth and tried to push against the Behemoth's ax, but it was easily proving who had the superior power.

"Fuck", Lightning wore under her breath when she felt her grip on her gunblade began to slip and she glared deeply into the Behemoth's eyes. Snow turned to look in Ligtning's direction and he scowled, but didn't move in risk of the a Behemoth charging at Vanille who was rushing to heal herself.

Hope released a huge Aeroga on two Behemoths and turned to help Lightning, but was stopped short when a Behemoth King suddenly joined the battle. Fang cursed loudly when she was hit on her side and she swung her lance with deadly precision at one of the enemies. The lancer looked in Lightning's direction and her eyes widened slightly, that was enough distraction for a Behemoth to knock her against Sazh who was busy dealing with two of the godforsaken creatures.

Lightning focused her attention back on the Behemoth was wearing down hard on her and she fell to one of her knees as the strain began to become too much for her. The Behemoth roared once again and Lightning hissed in a mixture of pain and anger. Suddenly, a pink blur knocked the Behemoth from Lightning and it collided with three others. Lightning dropped her gunblade and her arms shook from the strain, before she glanced up to see a woman who looked no older than twenty standing in front of her.

The wild woman narrowed her eyes at Lightning before she focused her attention on the Behemoths that were all eyeing her. The woman crouched down low and removed her daggers from her skirt with a feral look on her face. The woman bared her overly sharp teeth at the Behemoths and growled loudly, which to everyones' surprise made the Behemoths back away. The group watched with shock apparent on their faces as the Behemoths slowly retreated and the strange woman stood up straight.

"Who are you?" Lightning questioned once everyone was clear of danger and the wild woman looked at her with a amused look on her face, but Lightning's eyes widened when she saw the I'Ciel brand on the woman's stomach.

Everyone slowly made their way over to Lightning and the mystery lady and Fang stood in front of Lightning blocking the soldier's view of the wild woman. Fang silently studied the woman's clothing and accessories, before a look of realization crossed her face. Vanille watched as Fang's body posture tensed and the wild woman smirked at the lancer with her green eyes sparkling with a silent challenge.

"Fang, do you know this woman?" asked Sazh in a confused tone and Fang nodded her head without losing eye contact with the stranger. Vanille studied the woman silently and her eyes locked on a bracelet that had a very familiar clan symbol on it. The nineteen year old let out a silent gasp and for once she was speechless.

"You are from the Senju clan", Fang commented and the woman remained silent, not bothering to confirm Fang's statement or not. Hope stared at the wild woman with a look of fear in his eyes that he didn't bother to hide.

Lightning slowly stood up and put her hand on Fang's shoulder, but the lancer didn't move. Lightning sighed and moved around Fang so she could see the woman more clearly and the solider looked taken aback at the intense look the wild woman sent her.

"Oerba Senju Sakura", the woman spoke up in the same accent that Vanille and Fang had.

"That's great! Your from the same village as Fang and Vanille. That means your family", Snow commented with a smile on his face and Fang glared at Snow, while Vanille just bowed her head and with a sad look on her face.

"We do come from the same village, but we are in no way 'family'. Don't you agree?" Sakura responded and Fang growled before swung her lance at Sakura, who brought up her daggers to block Fang's attack. Lightning pulled Fang back and stared at Sakura, who looked unfazed with the violence.

"Wait, I don't understand. If your from the same village, why are you so hostile? Vanille told us that everyone in Oerba were close", Sazh commented and Vanille looked at Sazh with a pained look on her face.

"The Senju clan are a special case. You see, they are more animalistic and feral than the rest of the clans and they keep to themselves. The only reason they were in Oerba is because they respected the laws of nature and didn't want to settle in Yaschas Massif, it wouldn't be fair to the original inhabitants", Vanille explained and Lightning looked at Sakura, who looked bored with the brief history lesson.

"The Senju are dangerous to anyone and anything that isn't apart of their clan. They are animals that need to be put down!" snapped Fang in a cealry pissed off tone and Sakura just smirked at her with a sharp gleam in her green eyes.

"Ah, just like we did with your clan leader? That old bastard wasn't even worth the effort, it would have been more amusing to let the fal'Cie handle him", Sakura replied in an even tone and Fang roared in anger before she pulled away from Lightning and punched Sakura in the face, much to Vanille's horror.

"Fang!" the nineteen year old cried and Sakura brought her hand up to her bruised jaw, before she glared at Fang with everything she had. The lancer didn't back down from the feral woman and Vanille looked between the two women, who had issues from more than five hundred years ago.

"The Yun clan were always recklessly, stupid and I see that the trait hasn't disappeared. I'll show you why none of the clans messed with the Senju!" growled Sakura as she roundhouse kicked Fang against a tree before crouching down low. Fang cracked her knuckles and glared at Sakura, whose entire body was posed for attack. The Senju and Yu clans had never gotten along; it was simply nature's law.


End file.
